


Lend Me Words

by amoeve



Series: Come Out of the Light [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is developing a habit of turning up at the wrong time, and Dean is starting to work out how to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009, to fulfil the terms of a bet.

He feels Dean’s call like it’s a scorching rope around his soul twisting, tugging. 

He doesn’t even think. He goes, throws his atoms across space, turns around to find himself in another motel room, cheap and bright the way Dean secretly likes them.

“Cas,” Dean looks up and grins. “So you _can_ tell where I am.”

“I can’t feel you,” Castiel corrects, tilting his head at him. “But I can feel your prayer.”

Dean’s eyes are shining as he folds his arms. “So every time I say ‘Oh, God…’,” he half-closes his eyes, inhaling suggestively, profane, “you can feel it?”

“Only if you mean it,” Castiel tells him. 

Dean’s smile is blinding, sacrilegious, and Castiel doesn’t want to rebuke him. “Every time, Cas. Every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> As with _Tongue-Tied Patience_ , the title comes from Shakespeare’s Sonnet 140.


End file.
